This invention relates to an apparatus for treatment of medical waste materials, and more particularly to the treatment and disposal of medical waste using plastic film bags.
There are significant known difficulties and limitations associated with off-site disposal of medical waste including high cost. As a result, there are incentives for many health care and other institutions to consider or select on-site incineration as the preferred medical waste treatment. For many institutions, particularly hospitals or practitioners, incineration is the only viable technology available for treating the increased volume of waste. Unfortunately, on-site treatment is not usually a viable alternative due to, among other things, the smoke and odor produced.